


马东《The End of The World》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 1





	马东《The End of The World》

末日au

马东

李马克*李东赫

*ooc慎

*其实没怎么看过末世文

*只是按照自己的想法写了两千字左右的一个脑洞

正文一章完

  
人类是地球的癌细胞。

这句话一点也没有说错，什么时候引起癌变导致死亡，这一点都不能预测。

李东赫的外号是李小熊，和他本人的皮肤，自然卷的头发，由于家里是开便利店的，从小就好吃好喝离不开手，而导致长年微微肉的脸颊和婴儿肚脱不了干系，在同学讨论着世界末日即将来临的时候，他正在食堂和李帝努，罗渽民一块儿吃饭。

他们正上完体育课，青春期的孩子总是比感受快乐和悲伤前先感受到饿，他们比其他孩子早到了食堂，正和从战场下来似的狼吞虎咽着，是的，在李东赫眼里，男校的体育课和上战场差不多。

好不容易撑到了高三，以前在高一高二等着前辈们吃完再进去的记忆变成了过去。

李东赫吃饭也堵不住嘴，他感叹着怎么高三还有体育课，罗渽民像大叔一样附和着他说着什么，李帝努在旁边看着他们俩一眼，低着头默默吃饭。

后面的学生聊着世界末日就快来了，有几颗陨石降落到国外一个他们不熟悉名字的国家，新闻报道说着才短短数周陨石上的强辐射已经对周遭的动植物带了不可挽回的致命伤害，而某个国家还在任由废料倾倒在大海里什么的，李帝努这时候才开口了，一如既往的直接了当也带着几分天真。

“就算世界末日，也要等我们高考完出成绩了才来。”

“到时候我们去釜山玩吧！”罗渽民发起邀请。

李东赫听到此言才把埋在饭里的头抬起来，他因为高考连游戏都忍了半年没玩了，四大皆空一般无欲无求的学习，正想补充提议一起去釜山找个网吧连玩一周游戏的时候，发现罗渽民是盯着李帝努提出的建议。

啧啧，有些人就算世界末日快来了，也要谈恋爱，真的是烦人，李东赫心想着，拿起放在一旁的酸奶找着吸管准备开始喝。

然而世界末日比他们想象中来的更快些，李东赫他们学校已经停课超过两周以上了，让高三的孩子就只在家里备考，这在末日到来之前的一个月放在哪个国家都简直是一件荒谬的事情，而且这备考还不知道有没有实现的必要。

金字塔顶端0.5%的人此刻和疯了一样，联合着政府逼迫着科学家们把尚在研究中星级航行技术公诸于世。

地球完了就上太空，无论如何一定要活下去，这个是人类本性，也是大多数人在这个混乱的时代还保持着的信念。

钞票变得一文不值，像废纸一样在大街上飘浮着，时而被酸雨腐蚀在下水道入口处和废叶垃圾一起堆堵着，在这之前是从来没有能想象过的画面。

一瓶纯净水的价格和黄金一般珍贵。

李东赫按照父母的话在家里和他们一起生活着，不要上街，不要出去，不是亲人的情况下，没有达成协议不要开门，大多数时间把家里的灯关上假装不在家，家里的三层防盗门还是十分坚固不怕被破坏。

而他们家的便利店已经被抢了几次，便利店紧锁着的大门也被敲碎，满目疮痍，父母想到当时从家里的监视器看着尚未被破坏前的监控画面，原本养活一家的幸福小店变成那个样子就经常叹气，街上难民依然觉得那处有秘密仓库藏着食品，时不时过去破坏着，所以也只能放弃了店铺，当不是他们家的一样。

当然更多大型商场和超市也难逃此灾祸。

所幸由于城市土地房价贵得不行，他们家里的房间存放着大量的食品，可以像货币一样对外进行交易，原本偶尔抱怨着父亲，家里房间本来就不多还小，堆满货品让孩子就知道吃零食不肯好好吃家里做的饭而长大的母亲，此刻也庆幸着幸好还有这么多筹码能在这乱世里存活。

“我们家变成富人了呢？”

李东赫带着纯真的话语让父母在这个艰难的时刻露出悲伤而又无奈的笑容。

政府公开招募的冷冻人类计划是指把一些年轻的孩子冷冻起来，然后通过火箭送到外太空，让他们在航空站里伴随着以后找到宜居的新星球后开始重新生活。

“让人类的文明在新世界延续下去！”是这次计划的口号。

这项技术明显尚未成熟，很多媒体周刊嘲讽着是太空棺材计划。

  
然而这是目前仅剩的能换来生存机会的计划，即使是太空棺材，很多平民百姓也会努力想让自己家的孩子能有一线生机。

  
李东赫他父母用家里仅剩的所有可换食粮给他们家的孩子拿到了这条出路，在公布后找了重重关系换回了政府公开招募的冷冻人类计划的名额，心心念念要把他送出去，他才十七岁，年轻健康的很，脑子从小就聪明，在学校每天玩，成绩还是可以，如果参加高考能上个很好的学校，乡下的奶奶在他出生那时候去算过，是属于“活下去就无论如何都能遇到好运”的那种八字。

李东赫是哭着进入冷冻仓的，他很害怕。

父母抱了他很久，在这个应该慢慢成熟，变的不会撒娇的年龄，他依旧保持着单纯爱撒娇的性格。

“东赫啊，不要害怕，你有些同学也参与了这个计划，以后你们会在新的星球再见面的。”

“那爸爸妈妈呢？”

最后在地球上，李东赫记忆里的画面，母亲当时哭得很厉害，一向坚强的父亲也眼眶泛红了，他的视线也在泪水模糊着被冷冻仓冰冷的气体给包围。

李东赫醒来后已经是数万年后，他这几周在隔离室生活着，他身上的“原始病毒”正在检验当中，所以还不能和普通人一样生活着。

数万年过去了，在异星球，人类文明的重新建立，万幸还能保持着人与人愿意沟通。

李马克的声音从房间的显示器翻译成了李东赫能看懂的语言，他们现在新世界的人称之为古文体系一种的语音。

李东赫最近在学习他们的新文化，他的确是聪明的孩子，不使用翻译器的情况下，已经从一开始□□□□□发展到□□东赫啊 今天觉得□□□□好吗？

“你放心，像你这样被发现的孩子还有很多。”

李马克思考了一下，似乎称呼为“孩子”有些不当，毕竟是早自己生活了数万年以上的人。

  
但想想又没有什么不对的，毕竟李东赫的记忆只活了17岁的人生。

“等你从隔离室出来后，和我生活吧，东赫啊。”

  


李东赫这句话好像还是没听懂，但房间内的显示器很快速的在李马克的耳朵变红前翻译出来了。

  


End


End file.
